Piper's Party
by aussiebornwriter
Summary: ONE SHOT - It's Piper's 17th and what does she do? Throw a huge party! With everyone drunk except for a Mr Percy Jackson and A Miss Hazel Levesque, they have a quick talk in which Percy almost reveals his biggest yet darkest secret ever. *prequel to New York? Seriously?*


"Piper's penthouse. Eight till late. Be there Jackson, or you'll never hear the end of it." The son of Jupiter smirked at Percy, when they reached the bottom of Half-Blood hill. Jason was going to Piper's place in an hour, and Percy was heading home. She had invited all of the camp above the age of fifteen to her party (excluding Hazel) for her birthday. Percy rolled his eyes and smiled. Everyone was making such a fuss about her seventeenth birthday. Well, Percy thought, as most of the Aphrodite cabin would be there, that meant spin the bottle, seven minutes etc. And most of the camp wanted to get drunk and hook up. Percy didn't really want to go, but Piper was his friend and Percy never let a friend down. "Sure. I'll be there. Tell Piper. That's my rsvp."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" He looked at Annabeth, who was holding his hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Uh, yeah. Just not used to so many… people. In a giant penthouse. In the middle of New York. You know?" Annabeth laughed lightly. She kissed his cheek. "Come on, it'll be fine. Let's find Piper." Percy looked around. Teenagers were everywhere in Piper's penthouse. Nice, olden style furniture was placed nicely around the place, and red solo cups were in everyone's hands. The latest music was blaring loudly out of hidden speakers, three kegs alone in the living room they were in. Percy and Annabeth wandered around aimlessly, finally finding Piper, Jason and Leo in the kitchen, each chugging from red solo cups, a keg beside the three. Piper and Leo were sitting on a kitchen counter, Jason facing them. Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust. How on earth could they drink that gods awful stuff. Annabeth laughed and picked up a red cup from a stack and filled it from the keg. She slapped Piper on the arm, and Piper abruptly stopped drinking, looking at Annabeth with a big smile. "Annabeth! Hey guys, it's Annabeth!" Jason and Leo put down their cups and cheered. 'Hey, is Percy here?" Jason yelled, the music deafening everyone. Annabeth nodded and pointed in Percy's direction, turning back to Piper, refilling Piper's cup for her. "Yo, man! You came!" Jason shouted. He came up to Percy and gave him a hug. Percy recoiled quickly and gagged, the stench of alcohol filled his nose, the smell radiating from his friend. "Gods, how much did you drink? It's _eight fifteen_!" Jason just laughed. "Come on man, loosen up! Have a drink! We have beer, vodka, gin, tequila, rum, whisky and brandy!" Percy wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I bet you won't even remember that in half an hour."

Two hours rolled by, and somehow the whole party had made its way into the living room. Everyone was making out and it was generally very hot. Temperature wise, of course. Percy was thoroughly grossed out. The smell of alcohol and everyone being all over each other brought back very bad memories. It didn't help that Annabeth was drunk and was trying to kiss every part of him, his hand, neck, legs, chest, heck even his hair. At least she wasn't drunk enough to forget he was her boyfriend. Percy wanted to leave the party as soon as possible, but there was only two sober people in the whole place; himself and Hazel. Hazel had a taste after much peer pressure and never wanted to drink until she was legal, Percy just wouldn't. He told everyone that he was just trying to be responsible, not the fact that all the alcohol reminded him of his abusive ex stepfather. Percy hates the man with a passion still, and won't touch anything that reminds him of Gabe. Alcohol, cigars, heck, Percy won't even play cards because of Gabe. He knew everyone assumed his childhood was sunshine and daisies (apart from being a demigod since twelve). And he was happy to keep it that way.

He signalled to Hazel to follow him out of the room. He, Hazel and Annabeth (she wouldn't let go of his arm) made their way outside. Percy put Annabeth on a deck chair and she fell asleep almost instantly. "Wow. If that's what happens to girls who get drunk, consider me an alcohol free person." Hazel stated. Percy snorted. Hey Perce, why aren't you drinking? I always assumed you would just down alcohol by the tonne." Percy gave her a look. "Hazel, there is no way in the gods' names am I touching that poisonous liquid." Hazel looked at him funnily. "Why?" Percy hurriedly thought of an excuse. "Uh, well somebody has to watch you." Hazel looked at her feet, obviously offended. "Oh. So you think that the fact that I'm fourteen that I can't look after myself?" Percy rolled his eyes. "No, that's not what I meant I just- I don't like alcohol. Bad memories." Hazel looked at him. "Bad? How so?" Percy closed his eyes and counted to five, before talking. "Let's just say, some people do bad things while under the influence, and I knew a fair amount of those people. Jason's mom died while drink driving." Percy immediately bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that, it wasn't his place. Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh. Okay." At least Percy still kept Gabe under wraps, but little did he know that that secret was going to come out, and a lot sooner than he expected.

* * *

 _ **A one shot about my favourite character and hazel :3**_

 _ **WHat did you think? I'm going to write a story to accompany this one, but it won't be out for a while.**_

 _ **Please review!**_  
 _ **Thanks for reading guys gals and non-binary pals :3**_


End file.
